


礼物

by Gasterosteus



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasterosteus/pseuds/Gasterosteus
Summary: 要工作？没关系，送你一个小礼物吧。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 言语上的性爱  
> 隐晦的道具使用  
> 女x男

我想上你。  
你点击发送按钮，看著这条消息跳进消息记录框里，旁边的读取圈迅速消失掉，脸上不禁浮现你自己都没有察觉的笑意。  
你想到他收到消息后会露出的表情，不免乐不可支，忽然想起自己一个人拖著箱子边走边笑的样子在其他旅客眼中可能很傻的很，赶紧控制住仪态，不过面部肌肉的抽搐实在难以靠意志力制止就是了。  
你走在机场大厅里，身后有著亮晶晶粉色外壳的拉杆箱上贴著几个日韩风的少女的不干胶贴画，使作为它的拥有者的你，穿著天蓝色百褶裙和雪白衬衫的你，显得尤为青春可爱。  
要工作了，乖。给你带礼物。~o(〃'▽'〃)o  
收到的回复一如既往地温柔又俏皮，对你说的话避而不谈，反而像个普通人的男朋友。没错，他就是你的男朋友，那又怎样？他这种语气你见多了，但不代表你吃他这套。  
你等著。  
你自认为个子不高，但精气神十足。宽阔到一眼望不到边的候机大厅，你却轻车熟路，迈开两条腿锁定一个目标飞奔过去。目光尽头是站在一群穿著制度的姑娘们之间格外出众的男士，个子高高的，身材在制服的包裹下尤为笔挺。  
他在跟那些姑娘们谈笑风生。  
你于是打开手机又发了一条消息：  
刘鉴。  
你看到他低了下头，随即抬起头露出笑容，恢复了刚才的状态。真是一点求生欲也没有，你心想，那就别怪我不客气了。  
“刘鉴！”  
这下不仅他望了过来，就是刚才还有说有笑的空姐们，也都看向你。  
“你的小女朋友来找你啦！”  
他的同事们一如既往地热情，纷纷笑著让开一条道儿。  
你故意撇著嘴等他笑呵呵地走过来。在他亲暱地摸你的头的时候，你注意到那些姑娘捂著嘴笑成了一团。  
他看起来很享受别人羡慕的目光。  
你一把拽住他把你梳好的头发抓得一团糟的爪子，把他拉得一个趔趄。  
“疼疼疼疼！！”  
你站定，抬起头：“想我了吗。”  
他俯身跟你平视，像长辈对待孩子一样捏了一下你的脸蛋：“哪能不想呢！”  
这下你给气笑了。但不等你像往常他这么皮的时候一样给他一拳，两只蓄力的手已经落在他温热的有力的大手中。  
“待会儿我还要工作呢，别把我弄坏了，你赔不起的哦。”  
伸手不打笑脸人。你在心中狠狠提醒自己放下攻击的欲望。  
他一定察觉到你渐渐放松，才松开手，改为轻轻握着你的右手：“我们坐下聊。”  
你像个一般的贴心的女朋友一样挨着他坐在了机场候机大厅的连排金属椅子上，还特意帮他扦了扦裤腿免得这一屁股坐下去制服裤子要多出几道丑兮兮的褶皱。眼睛虽然没看着他，你却对他盯在自己身上的视线了然于心。  
“喂，刚才你说要给我带礼物。”你的语气丝毫不客气。你知道他喜欢你用这种调调对他讲话。  
“对啊。”  
“你知道我想要什么吗？”  
他偏着脑袋盯着你的眼睛想了一会儿，瘪嘴翻了个白眼：“那琦琦想要什么？”  
“我给你发了，你还回复了，别装不知道哦。”  
你故意直视他的眼睛，却没能从中看到想看到的神色。也许害羞对这家伙来说太强人所难了，你心说。  
于是你拉着他的袖子，让他把头歪过来，耳朵贴近你的嘴唇。  
“你敢说自己不想要我碰你？”  
你故意用吐气很多的虚声，对准他的耳朵讲话。  
“还记得上次吗？一根勾线笔都能让你发出那样的声音。”  
“我还录了下来呢，就在手机里，你要不要听？”  
作势要打开录音文件的手不出意外地被按住了。  
“反正你里里外外我都看过多少次了，你怕什么？”  
你突然觉得自己说了什么超级搞笑的笑话一样笑得缩成一团，连肩膀都剧烈颤抖。他拍了拍你的背。你顺势靠到他肩上，全身肌肉和神经放松。  
“你现在不想被我上吗？”  
“我可以骑在你腰上，用你的领带遮住你的眼睛，解开你的扣子，用手指在你胸口的痣周围打转转。”  
“你会挺起上身试图更多地接触我的触碰，但我避免与你接触。你发出了细微的喘息，手往下伸想触摸自己，可是被我打开了。”  
你仍看进他的双眼。他微微坐正，理了理领带。  
“你只好把手伸到胸前胡乱扒拉开衬衫的领口，揉捏自己的乳头。我不会阻拦，反而停下来观察你的前胸渐渐发红，微弱的呻吟从张开的嘴里溢出来。”  
他的身体微微有些颤抖，枕在他肩头的你当然察觉到了，不禁微笑。  
“你挣扎着，一边喘息一边请我继续。我告诉你如果你停止碰自己，我就会给你你想要的。终于你听下来，胸口仍在剧烈起伏。我这才开始解你的腰带，剥开你的制服裤子，膝盖压住你蠢蠢欲动的欲望。”  
余光看到他把随意撇开的两条长腿缓缓并在一起，你继续道：  
“你抬起胯骨表示请求。我会给你一个小小的礼物。猜猜看，是什么？”  
你说到这，突然坐直了身子。耳边传来吞咽唾沫的声音。你从包包里找出一个粉红色打着蝴蝶结的礼物盒子，递给他：“就是这个。”  
你看到他露出讪笑。  
你怂恿他：“请你务必试试。是专门给你挑的样式。”  
请求会变成命令，你知道他无法拒绝。

飞机上坐在靠过道处的你，在得他帮助把箱子推进行李架之后，坐下看他继续挂着标准的微笑到处忙碌，对他的一举一动观察了好一会儿。  
飞机开动了几十分钟后，低头看书的你又听到他的声音。  
“这位女士，请问您喝点什么？”  
接过自己那杯加冰块的可乐时，你听到他轻声说：“我很喜欢。”  
“那么接下来的故事可以继续。”你笑着呷了一口可乐，“谢谢。”  
“祝您旅途愉快，女士。”


	2. 在他家的卧室

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 似乎有些不同，但本质上还是那样。

关上门的那一瞬间，你立刻像个兔子似的蹦起来，又像只猎狗一样扑了上去。

他没有反抗，一如既往地笑着看你。你搂紧他的脖子，在冲力的帮助下双脚离地，却丝毫不担心手臂肌肉在接下来重力的作用下被体重拉伤——你知道他会抱住你，像抱一个顽皮的孩子。

他从没让你失望过。

你借势用双腿缠住他的腰，脸贴上他的肩头，露出牙齿使上了点儿劲儿啃咬他颈窝的皮肤。你清楚这对他不会造成任何损伤，却可以作为正餐前的小菜，让你们二人都更快地进入状态。

交往了这么久，这种事早就不是第一次做了。如同有了固定流程似的，他托住你的腰，任你在他上半身四处点火、为非作歹，而又毫不费力地、几乎四平八稳地，把你带到卧室。一般来说他会往后倒下去，在弹性极佳的床垫上晃荡几下；而你则会迅速开始战术进攻，占领他的全部身心。

你这会儿也是这样计划的。虽然每次事后你回味起来都不由为他的不爱惜自己的脊柱骨而自责并劝他下次选择对身体健康更友好的方式开局，但每次他都要使用类似的大幅度动作纵容甚至怂恿你孩子气的淘气心理。

不过计划往往赶不上变化。

你从来没有想过自己会被自己的情人兼床伴扔到床上，即使他才是言情剧里人高马大的白马王子，而你自己更适合的是娇弱的公主这样的角色。背部接触到床垫的时候你还处于震惊状态，完全没回过神来；直到他的身形挡住柔和的顶灯灯光、阴影如同乌云向你压过来的时候，你才意识到发生了什么，自己又处于一种什么样的地位。

你心头警铃大作。

当然首先浮现在脑海的是对男朋友身高的赞赏。要是别的人在你这个位置，可不得被他吃干抹净了？！

可你是谁！你是琦琦啊！就算心里再怎么慌，也会表现得镇定自如的琦琦啊！

于是身处劣势的你，竟开始逆着光欣赏起他的脸来。

或许与他的预想不太一致，你注意到他怔了怔，尤其在你伸手刮了下他微微冒汗的鼻尖，旋即捧住他的脸颊与他接吻的时候，他呆了半秒未能回应这个吻。这个吻是你最惯常使用、也最熟悉的那种，你主持战局，他从不用全力抵抗到屈从，最终受你的完全支配。不过这次有些区别。你故意放软了姿态，似乎比往常更温柔、更体贴，唇舌之间的技巧性也有加强，不像是强势入侵反倒是爱人之间再普通不过的爱抚了。他先是由于发愣没能应和你，虽然只是一瞬间的事；随后他立马跟进，同你共舞。这一派和谐的景象在你们之间几乎是闻所未闻的。他的技巧显得很生涩，仅仅能跟随你而已。

你有理由相信，今夜的一切从一开始就奠定了基调。

你放开他的时候跟他对视足有三秒，这三秒如果是你肯定早就把他裤子扒到小腿上了，你不由得想到。可是他看起来就一副性经验不足的小处男的样子，怪好笑的。他看到你笑，又是一愣，露出了标志性的疑问的表情。

好吧，你承认，是自己一贯抢先机的习惯把他惯坏了。那么何不趁今天两个人兴致都很高涨，给他上一课呢？

在他调动表情肌的时候身下有一片空挡，你一伸手就摸到他的制服裤下的大腿根部，隔着布料轻轻掐了两下，成功唤起“嘶”的吸气声。手指在两腿之间停留了几秒，画了几个力道把握得刚刚好的圈圈，你注意到他的欲望正被慢慢唤醒。与此同时，他主动俯下身来亲你的嘴巴。凉冰冰的眼镜早就被你自己摘下，嘴唇和牙齿可以调皮地亲密碰撞摩擦而不用顾虑金属的离间了。

放在以往，你会毫不拖泥带水地剥去他的外衣，挑逗他干净而敏感的肌肤。但千篇一律总是会让人感到乏味的。于是他眼睁睁看着自己的身体起了不小的反应而总是十分积极的你却没有向前推进的动向，接吻的动作有一丝凝滞。你已经能感觉到他下身在蠢蠢欲动了。

你也一样，期待下一步的变革会让他露出什么表情。

你迅速脱离与他的身体接触，不费吹灰之力就溜出了他的影子的覆盖范围，坐到床头背靠墙壁。这下你从参与者变成抱着软乎乎的枕头静观其变的观众，眼镜也重新回到了你的鼻梁上。你单方面的突然冷静大概把他吓了一跳。他与你对视了一阵，戴着眼镜的你可以清楚看到他额头上的汗珠和有些进入状态的无法锁定一个焦点的目光。

“请继续？”你说这三个字的时候脸上挂着微笑。

你听到他微弱地呻吟了一声。

”我怎么——“

约莫是总算明白了你的意思，出口的问句被硬生生截断。他似乎有点沮丧地把脑袋埋进被子，你看不到他的神态，心中痒兮兮的，便推着他的后脑勺要他抬头看你。

也许他自己都没有意识到，那眼神过于色情，让你只想把他揉进怀里。但今夜，至少暂时，你还不能与他进行过多的肢体接触。

那具颀长的身体在主人的指引下动了。他放松了手脚，整个躺在床上，转入侧卧姿势，修长的手指开始颤颤巍巍地解衬衫扣子；全部解开之后，又是那条极为合身的制服长裤。他十分技巧性又有些取悦你的嫌疑地滚了一圈便把这些衣物除了个精光，免去了在辛苦了一整天之后再把身体从舒服的床上支起来的麻烦。你被他成功逗笑了。

他把双肩和膝盖作为支点，把腰腹和胯骨撑起一些高度，一只手急不可耐地扶上抬了头的欲望，另一只手伸向更远处。观察手指不甚熟练地按压入口边缘乃至探入的过程中，你再度露出笑容。

调教成效卓著，你想道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没写完，有缘再补。


	3. 潜在情敌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 机长是什么东西！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 道具。羞耻play。

“琦琦，我出个门啦。”  
他一定不会想到，话还没说完自己就会被你按在了沙发里。  
你忍了很久了。最近一个月里他好几次放了你的鸽子，在你想找他说说清楚的时候偏又得到他又去工作了的消息。本来，工作忙也就算了，你也不是自我为中心丝毫不讲道理的女孩；但他难得一两次见你时的态度实在不能不引起你的不悦和怀疑。  
更何况你某次给他打电话，话筒里传来的居然是女生的声音：  
“你找刘鉴吗？他在跟机长喝酒呢。”  
这个机长你有过一面之缘，一双眼波流转的桃花眼给你留下了深刻的印象，怎么看都是个不安分的主。当时他正搂着你的男孩的肩膀笑呵呵地跟几个空姐调笑，你一看后者从善如流满不在乎的样儿就来气，毫不客气地分开人群拉着他手腕就往外走，还说自己以后不想再看到这种情况发生。  
他笑着满口答应的模样如在眼前，这才过了多久，就死灰复燃？好容易第二天休息，你还特意准备了丰盛的晚餐给他，想着今夜打一场久违的大仗。谁成想他抹抹嘴，站起身，一副要夜不归宿的架势。  
你眼里哪能容下这个！  
他被你用全部体重摁在了沙发上，发出了闷闷的撞击声。你熟练地扣住他的腰，不轻不重的力道让他一时间腰杆子酸软坐不起来。在你的手指疾风骤雨般解他的裤子时，他还笑嘻嘻地讨好你，说什么不急一时，等他回来有的是时间让你随便玩。太天真了，你想，图样图森破，sometimes naive！  
在你掰开他两条修长的腿时他才终于有了点儿危机感，胳膊肘撑着沙发想把上半身支起来阻止你下一步动作。不过是箭在弦上不得不发，而让他再度服从你的控制又不费吹灰之力——你只是把手指甲按进了大腿根部的内侧皮肤，就已经明显感受到他全身都打了个哆嗦。  
这下你确信他接下来都任你摆布了。你从兜里取出刚刚准备好的小玩具，轻车熟路地从那个入口塞进去。塑料壳搭配润滑液那种凉冰冰的触感和干净的气味让你心旷神怡了一秒钟。  
恰在这时桌子上的手机响了。显示屏上是他们机长的名字。  
好心情顿时烟消云散。你一把抓起他的手机想要按灭，一丝新的想法电光石火一样在你脑内一闪而过，被你捕捉到并瞬间成型。你不顾他急切的质疑，接通电话、递到他耳畔的同时把那个小玩具往里又怼了怼，让它跟粘膜层贴合更亲密些。  
电话听筒里传来男人的声音，玩世不恭的表情在你面前这人脸上僵住。  
“喂……”  
你适时地打开开关，意料之外的刺激让他完全绷不住呻吟，一声哭叫几乎是立刻引起了电话那头的反应。  
“你还好吗？！”  
“呜……”  
他的下唇被咬得发青，眼中蒙上一层罕见的恳求的神情。你明白给他一次教训的目的已经达到了，而他作为一个男人的尊严你还是要帮他维护一下的——尤其在你潜在的情敌那里出丑，你作为一个合格的女朋友当然不会允许。于是你爬到沙发上俯身亲了亲他颤抖的嘴唇，催促他结束这通来电。  
“我……今天……就不去了……你们好好玩……”  
夹杂着轻微的震动声和喘息声的断断续续的话声在你按下挂机键的那一刻彻底崩溃成撕碎的一片片呜咽。他在你的刺激下失态了两回，你又怜爱又恶意地独占了这令人餍足的场面。在你总算好心关掉震动之后你轻轻抚摸他上下起伏的胸膛，另一只胳膊撑着脑袋看他仍然泛红的脸。  
“我刚才做了两手打算，要是你不推掉，我就让你戴着它去赴约。”  
他本来冲着天花板的脸偏了过来，眯起眼睛撇开嘴：“那我可真得谢谢你了，我的姑奶奶。”  
你拍拍他的脸颊：“去冲个澡。”  
他跟着你起身的动作坐起来，突然吸了口凉气：“那什么，能不能先拿出来——”  
“我可没说就这么结束了。走吧！”  
你注意到他使劲眨眨眼，长叹一口气，撑着腰慢慢跟了过来。


End file.
